fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zwiedzamy Nowy Jork
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku czestnicy zapoznawali się z 2 sezonem Totalnej Porażki, zadanie było łatwę, każdy mógł je wygrać. Czołówka. Uczestnicy śpią na miejscach w autobusie. Chris: Obudźcie się! Duncan: Chcesz w pysk McLean?! Chris: Czas zacząć wyzwanie Leshawna: Jest 8.00 Chris: Dwie zwycięzkie drużyny zjedzą posiłek w eleganckiej restauracji, a przegrana zje posiłek Chefa Lindsay: A jakie jest zadanie Henryk? Chris: Jestem Chris! A zadanie to znalezienie ciekawych miejsc w Nowym Jorku i opisanie ich Sierra: Ale super! Co Noah'siu? Sierra go przytuliła. Noah: Ta, superowo Noah: Musze wywalić Sierrę z programu Sierra: Noah chyba się we mnie zakochał! Weeeee! Chris: Zadanie start!Aha, pierwsza drużyna nazywa się "Nowojorskie Pioruny", druga "Zamyśleni Nowojorczycy", a trzecia "Serca Nowego Jorku" Uczestnicy wychodzą z autobusu. Każda drużyna idzie w innym kierunku. Amazon: Słuchajcie mnie Nowojorczycy! Ja się znam na dżungli! Duncan: Tyle, że nie jesteśmy w dżungli matole Amazon wyciąga nóż i przykłada go do szyji Duncana. Amazon: Jeszcze coś chcesz powiedzieć Duncan? Duncan: Tak! Duncan zabiera mu nóż. Duncan: Jeszcze raz mi pogrozisz już po tobie! Amazon: Wy nigdy nie byliście w dżungli! Gwen: Amazon uspokój się! Trent: Ludzie może opiszemy Statuę Wolności? Drużyna na nią spojrzała. Amazon: Ale super pomysł! Bridgette i Geoff się całują. Amazon: Może przestaniecie się paskudzić?! Wiecie ile przesyłacie bakteri? Bridgette i Geoff odsuwają się od siebie i wymiotują. Courtney: Amazon jesteś po prostu obrzydliwy Amazon: Sama jesteś obrzydliwa, nie jesteś za ładna i masz za gruby tyłek Courtney kopie Amazona w czułe miejsce, ale ten się nie przewraca. Amazon: Kopnełaś mnie w czułe miejsce, żałosne Tym czasem u Serc Nowego Jorku. Janet znowu jest przygnębiona. Janet: Ciekawe kiedy znajdziemy coś ciekawego Leshawna: Wyglądasz na przygnębioną dziewczyno Janet: Wiem Janet wchodzi w słup. Lindsay: Janet powinnaś teraz powiedzieć "Aua!" Janet: Przepraszam, aua Lindsay: Chodź naucze cie bólu Lindsay: Aua!! DJ: Janet wyglądała na przygnębioną, musiałem ją jakoś rozweselić DJ przebrał się za clowna. DJ: Jestem małym głupaczkiem! Tyler: DJ! Padło ci na mózg? DJ na ucho: Nie, próbuje rozweselić Janet Tyler zaczął się śmiać. Tyler: Zakochałeś się w Janet? DJ: Ciszej Tyler Tyler: Ludzie słuchajcie! DJ... DJ zatyka mu usta. Janet: Eh Lindsay: Co się znowu stało Zuza? Janet: DJ musiał mnie obrazić DJ: Dzięki Tyler Tyler: Sorry ziom U Piorunów: Ezekiel wskakuje na gałąź drzewo. Ezekiel się szaleńczo śmieje. Noah: Musiałeś Ezekielowi dać tą kawę Harold?! Sierra: Właśnie?! Sierra przytuliła Noah. Harold: No co? Nie sądziłem, że tak zareaguje Eva: Bo ty nie myślisz! Eva uderzyła z pięści w brzuch Harolda. Harold upada na ziemie. Harold: To bolało! Eva: Zachowuj się jak facet! Eva bierze Harolda i uderza go o drzewo, na którym siedzi Ezekiel. Ezekiel ucieka. Eva: No bravo frajerze! Teraz musimy go znaleźć! Harold: Że niby to moja wina?! Beth: Tak! Owen: Ja uważam, że to wina... Eva: No kogo grubasie?! Owen: Jestem Owen, a uważam, że to wina Harolda Harold: Mam was dosyć! Drużyna: A my mamy dosyć ciebie! Noah: Idź szukać Ezekiela Harold: Sami se szukajcie! Harold sobie idzie. Katie: Trochę mi przykro z powodu Harolda Ezekiel wskakuje całkiem goły na głowę jakiejś kobiety. Kobieta: Aaaaa! Zabierzcie tego mutanta! Jakiś facet: Zabieraj łapska z mojej żony! Przybiega Harold. Harold: Ezekiel! Jakiś facet: To coś jest twoje? Ezekiel schodzi z kobiety. Harold: Tak Kobieta uderza torebką 2 razy buźkę Harolda. Harold się kładzie na ziemi. Harold: Ezekiel wezwij pomoc Ezekiel oślinił palec i zaczął kierować w stronę ucha Harolda. Harold: Nieee! Nieee! Prosze! Katie zmartwiona patrzy za jakimś słupem na Harolda. Katie: Ezekiel tam jesteś ty! Ezekiel gdzieś pobiegł. Katie podbiegła do Harolda. Harold: Dzięki Katie: Jeśli przegramy ja na ciebie nie zagłosuje jak reszta drużyny Harold: Dzięki za pocieszenie Katie: Oj przepraszam, na pewno uda mi się przekonać drużynę do głosowania na kogoś innego Harold: Ta Gdzieś u Nowojorczyków: Amazon: Zwierzyna! Amazon wskakuje na samochód. Amazon: Będziemy mieli co jeść dzisiaj drużyno! Drużyna biegnie za nim po chodniku. Geoff: On zaczyna mnie wkurzać Courtney: Rozumiem cie Geoff Geoff: Wywalmy go jak przegramy Duncan: Dobry pomysł Courtney: Geoff, Duncan zatrzymajcie sie! Courtney, Geoff i Duncan się zatrzymują. Courtney: Chłopaki może założymy sojusz? Amazon wybije przednią szybę i wchodzi. Kierowca: Nie mam pieniędzy! Amazon: Nie chce twoich pieniędzy! Jedną chwilę, ujeżdzacie te stwory? Kierowca: T-t-tak Amazon: Wybacz Amazon wyskukuje z auta. Amazon jest teraz na jakimś moście. Amazon: O nie! Moja drużyna się zgubiła w dżungli! Serca Nowego Jorku przybiegają do Chrisa. DJ: Wygraliśmy? Chris: Zgadza się DJ Tyler: Wygraliśmy! Cody: O tak! Jesteśmy najlepsi! Zaraz przybiegają Nowojorskie Pioruny. Chris: Pioruny zajmujecie drugie miejsce Owen: O tak! Ezekiel, już ubrany: Co się właściwie stało Noah: Później ci powiemy Przybiegają Nowojorczycy. Chris: Jesteście ostatni Na ceremoni: Chris: Pierwszą torebkę frytek dostaje Duncan Duncan łapie torebkę. Chris: Kolejne Geoff i Courtney Geoff i Courtney łapią torebki. Chris: Następne Bridgette, Gwen i Trent Chris rzuca torebki. Chris: Justin i Amazon Amazon: Kto na mnie głosował?! Chris: Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć Justin: Daj mi już tą torebkę Chris: Nie mogę ci dać, bo odpadasz Chris rzuca torebkę Amazonowi. Justin: Że co?! Courtney: Justin?! Justin: Mam dosyć tego programu! Chris: Nigdy nie wchodź do zielonego autobusu, idź do białego. Justin: Myślisz, że jestem głupi?! Zielony pewnie jest dla gwiazd i modeli Justin wszedł do zielonego. Justin: Aaaaaa!! Bridgette: Co jest w zielonym? Chris: Kryminaliści Chef: Mam złe przeczucia co do tego zielonego autobusu Chris, wsiadajcie Chris i przegrana drużyna wsiadają. Chef odjeżdża. Zielony autobus wybucha. Chris: Twoje przeczucia się sprawdziły Chefie Tyler: Biedny Justin Chris: Jeśli jesteście ciekawi co się wydarzy w kolejnym odcinku oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Nowym Jorku!